


Sour Wolf and Big Mouth

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, a big oof, collection of shorts, i used to have these on wattpad, just so much fluff, tags to be added as i find them, these are what we call in the industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: These are a collection of snippets I wrote on Wattpad when I was a young un and am reuploading with better writing (hopefully) and definitely better editing. These are my own work and are not stolen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Snapshot

"Derek! Der Bear, where are you?" Stiles Stilinski yelled as he threw open the door to the Hale pack house. 

Derek let out a low growl under his breath, trying to focus back on what he had been reading. His werewolf hearing was still fully functional but the human of the pack was screaming like he was deaf. "Bedroom." He finally replied, flipping the page. 

Stiles burst through the bedroom door, throwing his bag to the ground and shrugging off his flannel. He leaped onto the bed, colliding with Derek's chest with a soft grunt. He wormed his way between Derek and the book, much to the chagrin of the werewolf. He wrapped his arms around Derek's chest and grinned cheekily. 

Derek cocked a thick eyebrow, clearly unamused by Stiles' antics. 

"Hey." Stiles whispered, kissing his scruffy cheek. 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly before returning the kiss to his forehead. "Hey yourself, Stiles." He murmured back. 

They stayed like that for a while, Derek rubbing Stiles' back as he read with the human starting to doze on the thick chest. An idea struck Stiles, a moment of ADHD brilliance. He squirmed in place, trying to pull his phone from his back pocket. 

Derek placed a finger in the book to keep his place. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" 

Stiles didn't respond, only pulled out his phone and pressed his cheek to the werewolf's. "Say cheese, Sour Wolf!" He said cheerily as he took the picture. 

Derek blinked away the spots in his eyes from the bright flash and Stiles grinned, looking at the picture. He got up to walk away, starting to rant about how much he loved the picture and how adorable Derek looked half startled and half mad. 

The werewolf grinned maliciously. He waited for his mate to be about five steps away before grabbing his wrist. Stiles turned to question Derek when the taller pulled him closer, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Stiles took a surprised inhale and Derek took the opportunity to slip his tongue through the parted lips. Stiles moaned against Derek's mouth and his phone fell to the floor as his hands were more occupied with tugging at Derek's hair. 

Derek returned the favor, curling his fingers around the brown strands and pulling gently. Stiles gasped, a sharp exhale against Derek's lips. His fingers clutched at the scruff on Derek's sharp jawline as the werewolf moved to grab his phone from his back pocket. 

He pulled away from Stiles, opening up the camera and taking a picture of the lustful human. His hair was tousled, hooded lustful eyes and pink lips swollen from the nonstop kissing. Derek chuckled as he looked at the picture. "Now that's a picture I love." He laughed as he made his escape before Stiles could come to his senses. 

Stiles shook off his lustful state and ran after the dark haired wolf. "Derek, that's cheating! I didn't pull any shit like that!" He shouted as he punched the broad back and continued his cursing. 

Derek turned around after putting his phone away, scooping up Stiles so that his fists of fury were pinned against Derek's chest. Stiles glared playfully at him, a smile playing on the edge of his lips. Derek dipped his head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"I'm still mad at you." Stiles muttered against his lips. 

Derek pulled away, smirking. "I know."


	2. I Love You Too Much (Sterek Edition)

Stiles stared at the guitar in the corner of his room. He had left it alone to gather dust ever since Derek had left Beacon Hills, leaving him a lonely and sad mess. 

There wasn't really any reason for him to play. His last resort of happiness had evaporated since Scott had more or less shunned him from the pack after the kitsune incident. 

He looked back to the math homework he was supposed to be working on but that damn guitar kept catching his eyes. Stiles groaned as if it were causing him physical pain, head in his hands. He finally got off his bed, homework be damned. 

Stiles wiped the dust off the guitar, wiping his hand on his flannel pajama pants. He gave it a hard look before moving to pick it up. The guitar almost seemed to smile at him and he shook the thought out of his head. His fingers immediately went to the side where his mother had engraved a saying into the wood: Play what your heart tells you. 

The sight of it made Stiles smile unconsciously. It was his mother's favorite saying that the heart always tells the fingers what to play. 

He settled down on his bed, guitar in hand. The weight was unfamiliar yet familiar all the same as he positioned his hands on the strings. "What the hell." He muttered to himself as he started to pluck the strings. 

He winced hard at how out of tune the poor instrument was. It sounded more like a depressed old cat yowling than music. 

He left the guitar on the bed before going to look for his old tuner. He finally found it behind a picture of his mom. He swallowed the sadness threatening to engulf him, filing the emotions away for another day when he needed to let out a good cathartic cry. 

He had to change the batteries but the old hunk of plastic still worked. He quickly tuned his guitar before nodding, satisfied. He played a few notes as a warm up before letting his eyes fall close, trying to listen to what his heart was telling him. 

He found himself playing an old tune of his mother's. Stiles closed his eyes and let his fingers guide as he started to softly sing: 

"I love you too much to live without you loving me back. I love you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much." 

He stopped when he heard a thump outside his window. He waited a couple minutes with baited breath before relaxing when nothing happened. 

"I live for your touch. I whisper your name night after night. I love you too much. There's only one feeling and I know it's right. I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much." 

There was another thump and Stiles got to his feet. He put the strap over his shoulder and swung the guitar to his back before opening the window. He stuck his head out and looked around, wishing once again that he had super werewolf senses. He calmed down when he couldn't find anything ."Paranoid spaz." He chuckled to himself before closing the window. 

He returned to his chair and resumed playing, eyes closing once again. "Heaven knows your name, I've been praying to have you come here by my side. Without you, a part of me's missing. Just to make you my own I will fight." 

The music slowed to simple picking. "I know I belong when I sing this song. There's love above love and it's ours cause I love you too much." 

He opened his eyes and let out a loud scream as a dark figure jumped through the unlocked window, closing the pane gently. His guitar fell to the floor with a loud bang and the two looked down at the abused instrument. 

"Stiles are you okay?" John called from the bottom of the stairs. 

Derek shushed the human with a harsh glare. Stiles glared back while trying to calm his racing heart. "Yeah Dad. All's good." He took a deep breath before getting out of the chair. "What the hell, Derek?!" He hissed at the werewolf as he picked up his guitar. It got a few new dings along the side but was still miraculously in one piece. 

"I'm sorry." Derek offered quietly. 

The human scoffed. "Sure, Sour Wolf. You're sorry and I'm the Abominable Snowman." 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Then I'll leave." 

Stiles scrambled to stop him, holding out his arms to create a flimsy 147 pound barrier. "Oh, no you don't! You have some explaining to do mister!" Stiles growled out as he poked Derek in the chest. Derek responded with a growl of his own. 

They stood there glaring at one another before Stiles caved in, pulling Derek into a tight hug with a soft grin on his face. "I missed you and your grumpy eyebrows." He muttered against the leather jacket. 

Derek gave a rare grin before hugging him tighter. "I missed you and your sarcastic mouth." Stiles snorted. "You love my sarcastic mouth." Derek nodded, inhaling Stiles' scent deeply. "I did. I love you too much." 

Stiles' eyes snapped open before pushing Derek away. "You stalker!" He shouted in a whisper, eyes wide. Derek laughed and Stiles immediately recorded it onto his phone. 

Derek cocked an eyebrow at him, scrunching his face. "What are you doing?" 

"Getting proof that you actually can laugh and are capable of human emotions." 

Derek glared at him. "Now who's the stalker?" 

Stiles waved him off. "At least I don't go to your house and try to give you a heart attack at the ripe old age of 19." Derek rolled his eyes. "Keep doing that and your eyes are gonna end up on the floor, Der Bear." Stiles snarked, placing his phone on the bed. 

"Can you just finish the song, please?" He asked, exasperated. 

Stiles cooed. "Awww, my boo wants me to sing to him?" 

Derek gave him a neutral bitch face of displeasure and Stiles shrugged it off, picking up the guitar again. "I looooooooooove you too much. I looooove you too much. Heaven's my witness and this is a fact. You live in my soul. Your heart is my goal." 

He stepped closer to Derek. 

"There's love above love and it's mine cause I love you. There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you. There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much." 

They were standing close, Stiles' right hand brushing the fabric of Derek's shirt. Derek looked down at him and their lips ghosted over one another. "Welcome back, Hale." Stiles whispered before placing an actual kiss to Derek's lips. 

Derek's lips quirked. "Good to be back, Stilinski." He pulled Stiles in for a longer kiss.


End file.
